


An Eventful Evening

by cunnilingusbeast



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunnilingusbeast/pseuds/cunnilingusbeast
Summary: There aren't many chances you get to really have some time to yourself like this...





	An Eventful Evening

The click of your heels against the polished checker floors echo against the chambers of the castle. You walk past the eerie statue-like minions dotting the hallway, clutching the box in your arms closer to you. Ever since the new king came into power, you were granted the authority you had been toiling for, finally earning the title Duke of Puzzles. After spending the first few days making some improvements on the already existing puzzles in the land (Why give hints? It makes things too easy!) you quickly became bored with your position. Sure, there were times you had more than enough on your plate when you had to babysit Lancer, but most of the time he was out riding his motorcycle and running over other minions. 

You hurry to your room, putting out your handwritten ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign you made so Lancer would stop bursting into your room to show you a new MP3 he made. You shut the door, clicking the lock into place as an extra precaution. It has been a while since you truly had some time to give yourself some TLC. 

You carefully tear the tape off the lid of the cardboard package, unfurling the wrapped item. Sequestered inside it is an 8-inch vibrator, the bright blue surface glittering mischievously at you. You can already feel your body humming with excitement. A heart-shaped remote was paired with the toy, allowing the user to control it from a distance if desired. For now, it’s just you, but in the future if another lucky soul would desire to join, you’d have no qualms against it. You toss the box into the trash can in the corner of your room, placing the cylindrical object on the table to undress. You hate having to pick up any mess, so you always fold your clothes neatly on the nightstand rather than throwing to the side like some sort of hooligan. 

Grabbing a bottle of lube, you lay down on the silk sheets of your bed, toys in hand. Uncapping the bottle, you pour a generous amount onto your cock and hand. One hand busies itself with stroking your cock, sending shivers of excitement up your body in anticipation of what’s to come. With the other hand, the toy now laying dormant on the sheets, you slip a single finger into your entrance below. Pushing into yourself, you sigh wantonly. God, it’s been a considerable amount of time since you’ve had a pleasant evening like this. You’ve almost forgotten how good it was to just have something inside you for once. 

Not many eligible bachelors live within the kingdom, so you have to make do. Another finger slips in, stretching your walls. You scissor the muscles of your entrance; the lube allows your fingers to glide effortlessly in and out. Above, your hand strokes your cock slowly, keeping an even pace to prevent yourself from coming before the main course. A moan escapes your lips, and you bite down immediately. You’d rather lose your title than have one a patrolling minion hear you. Although it’s a bit hard to remain silent considering you’re prone to… obscene noises.

A third finger joins the fray, stretching out your entrance as much as possible. You spread your legs, struggling to keep the moans muffled. Your head tilts back, and you arch, feeling that heat bubble in the lower half of your body. Your fingers are quickly removed, the trembling hand reaching for the toy next to you. According to the seller’s page, it has both vibration and heat settings, which you are more than eager to try out. 

Clutching the remote, you remove your hand from your cock to slip the vibrator inside of you. The toy slides in with ease, your earlier preparation paying off. With a single flick of a button on the remote, the toy comes to life; the first level of vibration gently hums within you. You groan, your legs instinctively slide outwards to allow for more leverage. The sensation sends sparks of pleasure shooting straight into your loins. At this point, you don’t even bother touching your cock. 

Unfortunately, your impatience gets the best of you. Your hand immediately clicks the remote to the highest vibration setting; the sudden change inside you makes you arch.

“H-Haah… ah! Oh my…” You bite down on your lip once more. Containing these sudden outbursts will be harder than you thought with this new toy.

A hand drifts towards the toy, releasing it from yourself, then quickly plunging it in again. The thrusts are quick and erratic, the overwhelming sensation of the vibrations making sparks fly in your vision. You’re left gasping, your legs trembling. You want to come so badly, but you haven’t even tried the heat settings yet! 

With a shaking hand, you click on the first setting for the heat. A gush of warmth pulsates inside from the toy, making your body clamp down on the toy. Whines slip past your lips, echoing against the cold walls of the room. God, you hope no one is patrolling the hallway tonight. 

You’re almost at the edge. You can feel the ache in your groin grow almost unbearable. Your hand flicks to a higher heat setting, the pooling warmth making your hand holding the toy thrust it in shakily. Your toes curl, your arms growing weak with each thrust. Just another moment, just one more… You want this moment to last for an eternity. You want to feel the curls of pleasure inside you, the ache of being full, the heat enveloping your flushed face for as long as possible.

But, as all good things do, it comes to an end with one last thrust. You moan, not caring anymore if anyone can hear. Cum spills onto your chest from your spent cock; your hand removes the toy from your entrance. It goes lifeless once you press the power button. Your chest is heaving, and you’re a sweaty mess. However, once you collect yourself. another round with this toy will surely commence. You sigh happily, about to reach for the tissues on the nightstand when a knock on your door jolts you out of your reverie.

“Are you okay, sir? I heard some yelling.” 

GOD.

DAMN IT.

**Author's Note:**

> short solo rouxls fic, I'm planning on writing a longer fic pairing him with another character, but I'm not sure if they'll be canon or just an anonymous character since there isn't really a big selection to choose from lol


End file.
